This invention relates to the field of hand tools designed for gripping, such as pliers.
In the past, gripping tools such as pliers typically had serrations permanently formed in the jaws thereof to provide increased ability to grip objects placed in the jaws of such tools. Typically those serrations were formed in the bulk material of the jaws. As a consequence, the hardness and resistance to wear were a function of the bulk material from which the jaws (and usually the rest of the tool) were made. Typically there are somewhat conflicting ideals for the material properties of the jaws and handles of such tools. Jaws often are desired to be hard and wear resistant, while handles are most often desired to have good tensile strength and fracture resistance, and usually do not need to be particularly wear resistant. If the jaws and the handles are made from the same bulk material, compromises in the desired material properties often must be made. Furthermore, typical pliers jaws (even with serrations) have opposed planar surfaces which come together to grip work objects. This is typically true even in pliers that may have replaceable inserts in the jaws. Many pliers have their serrated teeth formed by a broaching operation, with economies of production dictating shallow depth for the serrations. Again, typically, the jaw serrations are not hardened beyond the base overall tool body hardness, although it has been observed that some xe2x80x9clinesmanxe2x80x9d type pliers have had their jaws induction hardened.